


Promise?

by mothquake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a sad ending, Bad Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McCree Singing, Not A Happy Ending, Not Happy, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothquake/pseuds/mothquake
Summary: HELLO THIS IS A WARNING THIS IS NOT A FIC WITH A HAPPY ENDING DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO CRY.Hanzo gets assigned to a dangerous mission, and McCree sings goodbye, knowing that Hanzo might not make it home.AGAIN THIS IS NOT A FIC WITH A HAPPY ENDING.





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> The song McCree sings is ¡Corre! by Jesse & Joy. 
> 
> See this link [http://songlations.livejournal.com/69170.html] for where I got the lyrics  
> Listen to this cover [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFsPCJatbL8] for maximum feels since it has a male singer (though i highly recommend listening to the original and music video as well)
> 
> ALSO YES I HEADCANON MCCREE TO HAVE A LATINO BACKGROUND THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL HELP OF MY FRIEND aprinceforflora on tumblr for helping educate me about their culture. :)

The mission had suddenly come up; high priority, high pay, high risk of injury and even death. McCree almost felt sick as the mission details were run over. A Talon base was discovered, an assassination request of someone in it was made, and it was one of Talon’s higher ranking members; Hanzo was on the mission and he wasn’t. He was worried sick, but somewhere, he knew. He knew Hanzo wasn’t going to come home. He knew Jack was going to get hurt. He knew Genji was going to get hurt too, maybe even die alongside his brother...

He was panicking. He could see Hanzo looking at him with concern and confusion as McCree had swiftly power walked out the briefing room once everyone was dismissed. He heard Hanzo’s light footsteps approach him. He was sitting outside, chewing on the end of a cigarillo as his shaky hand brought the lighter up to it. He growled to himself as it lit, inhaling deeply. He coughed, and then looked over to Hanzo when he sat down.

“You are worried. I will be fine.” Hanzo said softly. He took note of how anxious McCree looked. It was almost the same as when McCree had found out that Reaper was Gabriel Reyes. He had shaken in anger or fear (Hanzo still wasn’t sure which of the two it was) and smoked a lot, and drank a lot. It worried Hanzo, the way McCree seemed to be incapable of relieving stress in a healthy way. He almost wanted to stay, but he couldn’t. He had to be ready to leave in an hour.

Somehow, the two had ended up in Hanzo’s room, sitting on the small balcony Hanzo had that overlooked one of the courtyards. He quickly pulled McCree close, ignoring the smell of the smoke.

“McCree, I will be alright. I know you are worried. I wish you could come with me, if it could help. Sing to me. You have said before that when you were younger your mother sang songs to you to help you feel better when you were sad. Why don’t you sing to me now?” He offered, gently pushing McCree’s chin up to kiss him. He didn’t mind the taste of the smoke, and instead sucked the smoke out of McCree’s mouth. When they parted from the kiss, he gently blew the smoke in McCree’s face.

“Alright.” McCree said softly. His voice cracked, but soon he began to clear his throat. He rested his head against Hanzo’s chest, peppering it in small kisses that trailed up the man’s neck and along his jaw, and soon he began to sing. He knew Hanzo didn’t understand Spanish, so in a way it was almost sneaky, what he was about to do.

He was going to sing his goodbye to Hanzo. One last song to flatter Hanzo, a sneaky last goodbye.

With another deep breath, McCree’s voice seemed to fill the space they were in; Hanzo’s room, the balcony, the courtyard. Everything.

* * *

_Me miras diferente._

_Me abrazas y no siento tu calor._

 

_Te digo lo que siento;_

_Me interrumpes y terminas la oración._

_Siempre tienes la razón._

 

_Tú~ libreto de siempre tan predecible._

_Ya~ ya me lo sé._

 

_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz._

 

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar._

 

_Así que corre como siempre, no mires atrás,_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

* * *

McCree bit his lip. He didn’t want to do this, but he wanted to make Hanzo enjoy something before the hell he was sure to face in an hour. He looked up to watch Hanzo. Study his features, memorize them all; the color of his eyes, the way his hair felt, the softness of his skin, the roughness of his calloused fingers, everything. The taste of his lips, the feeling of his warmth, even the sound of his heart. He took his hat off and set it beside them. It was inappropriate to wear his at for this.

His eyes stung with tears. He took a moment to sniffle a bit before he continued. He could feel his heart breaking, and he could hear Hanzo’s speed up. He felt so guilty for doing this. Hanzo probably thought it was some sappy sweet love song. That guilt would follow him to the grave.

* * *

_Ya viví esta escena,_

_Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no._

_Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta se quedó..._

_Mi corazón._

 

_Tú~ libreto de siempre tan repetido._

_Ya~ no, no te queda bien._

* * *

McCree stopped, holding his breath for a moment. He pulled Hanzo into a deep kiss, not caring much for the cigarillo anymore. He greedily licked at Hanzo’s lips and soon his teeth and tongue, huffing as he reveled in the sloppy kiss. His hands found Hanzo’s, and McCree was quick to intertwine their fingers. He could feel the tears that ran down his face. He was scared, as if the way his shaky hands squeezed around Hanzo’s didn’t give that away. As if the tears didn’t give that away.

Hanzo was slowly realizing the situation, but he kept himself quiet. This was the healthiest way he had seen McCree cope with negative emotions. He still had no idea about what the song was about, but he could read McCree like an open book.

* * *

_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz._

 

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar._

 

_Así que corre como siempre, no mires atrás,_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

* * *

Hanzo’s hands tightened around McCree’s, a silent reassurance Hanzo was giving. The gesture seemed to make McCree a little more anxious, so Hanzo kissed McCree. It relaxed the cowboy a bit, and soon Hanzo went in for another kiss.

McCree continued to sing.

Down on the ground floor, Jack was walking with Mercy. The two were talking, but soon were brought to silence at the sound of...singing? Mercy looked almost touched, until she saw the _look_ on Jack’s face. She always knew the look to mean something bad. The two couldn't see the couple on the balcony, but Jack knew. He had learned quite a lot of Spanish from Gabriel, back in the old days. He looked to the ground, and then back to Mercy. Her face went blank when she saw that Jack looked like a kicked puppy. They continued on in silence, hearing McCree’s singing fade once a door they passed through closed.

* * *

_Tú~ el perro de siempre los mismos trucos._

_Ya~ ya me lo se._

 

_Así que corre, corre, corre, corazón._

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz._

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya,_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar._

 

_Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad_

_Dedicarte un verso más está demás._

* * *

McCree’s hands grabbed at Hanzo’s clothes, searching, memorizing as his breath caught in his throat. He wheezed, feeling his throat close as he tried to take in a deep breath. He was so scared, and there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t stealthy and quiet. He wasn’t as fast as Hanzo. Hanzo was everything he wasn’t when it came to missions. Silent, fast, and in and out with little to no fuss. It was ideal for the mission. No risks could be taken, and McCree hated it. He was a risk. In any other situation, he would have laughed it off as no big deal...But this was a big deal. It was huge. It was so high risk. Too high risk. McCree felt selfish for not wanting Hanzo to go.

With a deep, shaky breath, McCree finished the song.

* * *

_Así que corre como siempre que no iré detrás._

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual._

* * *

He knew he was crying, and soon sobbing. He didn’t want Hanzo to go. He wanted Hanzo to stay here where it was safe, to hell with the Talon assassination. To hell with it! He didn’t want Hanzo, _his_ Hanzo, to get hurt. He was so goddamn scared that Hanzo would die. He knew somewhere in the back of his head that there probably wouldn’t be anyone returning. Maybe Jack would, but...Not Hanzo. Not Genji... Maybe Tracer… But _Hanzo_. He squeezed Hanzo’s hands in his, hoping that this was just some horrible dream, but it wasn’t.

McCree tensed when he felt Hanzo’s hand leave one of his, but he soon relaxed a bit as he felt Hanzo’s fingers combing through his hair. It continued for a few minutes, as McCree’s sobs quieted to just shaky breaths and sniffles.

“Hanzo, I don’t want ya to go,” McCree broke the silence, voice cracking as he bit his lip, “I’m scared you won’t come back.” He said in a hushed whisper, only for Hanzo to hear. He pressed his face against the crook of Hanzo’s neck, placing small and gentle kisses on the soft skin.

“I must. This mission is important.” Hanzo replied softly, now realizing that the song was probably not a happy one.

“But do not think that I will not come back. I always will for you.” Hanzo said.

“Look at me McCree.” He said. He frowned when McCree shook his head.

“Jesse. Look at me.” His tone was more firm, a demand. He was satisfied when Jesse looked up, puffy red eyes looked like they threatened to let loose more tears. Hanzo didn’t care.

“Hanzo… I--”

McCree was cut off by a kiss. A deep, passionate, fiery kiss. He let himself melt into the kiss, returning it with an eagerness that Hanzo was fond of.

“I promise I will come back, no matter what. You wipe that sad look off your face. Do not ever think I won’t come back for you. I know you would do the same for me.” Hanzo said, cupping McCree’s cheek in his hand and gently rubbing McCree’s tear stained cheek. He smiled when the gesture and words made McCree smile, even if it was the faintest.

“Besides, I want to hear you sing more. I want to enjoy more things with you. Do not for a second think that I will not come back. If I have to, I will crawl home, for you.” Hanzo said. He was confident in his words; he meant them.

McCree smiled a little more, and sniffled rather loudly, before he kissed Hanzo again.

“Promise?” He asked.

“Promise.” Hanzo responded, pressing their foreheads together.

For the next half hour they had together, they were quiet. They laid on Hanzo’s bed; McCree sprawled out on his back with Hanzo lying between his legs, peppering him in gentle affectionate kisses to his face, lips, neck, cheeks; anywhere he could reach on the cowboy where there was skin. Hanzo had always shared his next to childish affection for private moments like this. Snuggling, cuddling, even any kind of general public display of affection was all saved for moments where they were alone and together.

When Hanzo, Jack, Genji, Tracer, Mercy, and Reinhardt left, everyone bid them good luck. They all boomed with confidence, save for Hanzo and Jack, who had reserved their excitement as per usual.

* * *

The wait was hell. The wait for their return was complete and utter hell. D.Va and Lucio had bothered McCree enough to have him play games with them, but the entire time they were together, he was distracted. He was too busy worrying to actually focus on the game, and soon excused himself. He bit at his fingernails, constantly standing in the communication room talking to Athena, asking her for progress. Of course as an AI she didn’t mind, but she took note of how anxious he was.

So far, so good. They had infiltrated the base quietly as planned. Everything seemed to be going well so far. McCree hoped to God that it would continue to go that way.

McCree soon left after telling Athena he would return soon. He was just so worried. He couldn’t help it.

* * *

His heart nearly stopped when his comm pinged; an urgent message from Athena. He knew something had gone wrong, and he ran as fast as he could to get to the communication room.

The team had been discovered, despite the careful route they took to keep away from scanners, cameras, even heat detectors. McCree could hear everyone else in the base quickly rush in, worry in their voices.

McCree hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until he nearly fainted when the conversations from teammate to teammate played over the speakers for everyone to hear.

They couldn’t even find the fucking target that they were going after. It hadn’t been a trap, but somehow, someone in the base found them. The sound of gunfire and yelling flooded McCree’s mind, and among it, he could pick out what was happening. Overwatch was losing this fight. There was too much Talon firepower. They were outnumbered, and even if they had maps of the building, Talon had the advantage of what they probably didn’t have on the public records of the building mapping. That much was evident when everyone heard Tracer yell something about a wall of tapered metal rods shooting out of the walls to cage her in somewhere. Thankfully, it was Tracer, and she could rewind herself to where she was standing prior.

McCree tried not to imagine what it would have been like if Hanzo had been caught in it.

As the news only got worse and worse from there, McCree passed out. He hadn’t panicked as far as he remembered, but he knew he was having trouble breathing, and his chest hurt. He was so scared for Hanzo.

When he came to, he was in Angela’s medical bay. His head hurt, apparently because he passed out and hit his head pretty hard on the floor.

“Are they back? Where’s Hanzo?” Were the first words that came out of McCree’s mouth, and nothing could describe how his heart sank and how he felt when the room just immediately got _quiet_ . He felt like he was going to be sick when he suddenly saw someone move in a failed attempt to hide something--no. _Someone._

McCree threw up when he saw who it was. It was Hanzo. Hanzo looked terrible. He looked like he’d been hit by a train. Why was his face covered?

“Why is is face covered?” McCree choked out. He felt cold. He probably knew the answer.

“Shotgun to the back of the head.” Was Angela’s quiet response. McCree’s eyes shot over to her. She clutched her clipboard tightly in her hand, though it didn’t leave her side. She looked like she had been crying. Everyone did. No wonder too. Next to Hanzo was an unconscious and badly injured Genji and worried Zenyatta. Next to Genji, was another corpse. It was Jack. Tracer looked badly injured, but alive. Reinhardt, though, looked pretty shaken up. Evidence on his armor showed that he had appeared to have carried everyone back to safety. McCree felt sorry for him.

“And various other injuries,” she sighed, and then opened her eyes as she placed a hand on McCree’s shoulder.

“Ange…” McCree was at a loss for words.

“He did say something before he died, though. He said to tell you that the mission was completed, and that he kept his promise.” Angela said. She looked down, and that was when McCree noticed that even she had extensive injuries.

“I’m sorry. I did what I could but...Without the proper tools, there was nothing I could do.” She said, nose wrinkling and eyelids trembling as she fought back tears.

McCree gulped.

“Yeah. He sure did keep his promise.” He said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
